


Pendulum [PODFIC]

by Fandom_Lover_For_Life126



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Threats of suicide/self harm, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126
Summary: He was the sun, and you were not worthy of being a planet. (PODFIC RECORDING!!) Please support the official release!!!





	Pendulum [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pendulum.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623528) by [Sustrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sustrai/pseuds/Sustrai). 



The link below is to the original source

[OrignalFic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5623528/chapters/12952843)

Below is the Podfic download. Best used on computer or external downloadable content app extension on Samsung. NOT compatible on apple.

[Podfic](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ikyb9fqg0qdqem4/Pendlum.mp3)


End file.
